


Temeraire Drabbles

by Borrowed_Voices



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borrowed_Voices/pseuds/Borrowed_Voices
Summary: Some drabbles I posted on my Tumblr!:Fireworks: Laurence and Temeraire look at fireworks togetherWaves: Even dragons get tired of the heat sometimesTemeraire's Birthday: Temeraire becomes ten and Laurence and Tharaky have a little surprise for him.Greatest treasure: Temeraire heard a rumor, and Laurence sorta pays for it.Crushing AffectionCrush: Roland looks at her relationship with Laurence





	1. Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> No betas

The fireworks lid up the sky in bright colours, reflecting handsomely from Temeraire’s scales. The dragon was looking up at the sky with bright gleaming eyes, occasionally exclaiming over a few particularly beautiful and intricate ones. Laurence regarded him fondly, but while he enjoyed fireworks, he couldn’t wait to finally be back on the Allegiance’s deck again, safely away towards home and away from the political games and assassinations at the Chinese court. He leaned slightly against his dragon, feeling weary and stiff from wearing the robes all day, made no better by the still healing stab wound near his collarbone. Temeraire looked down at him near glowing with excitement.

“Laurence aren’t they wonderful?” He exclaimed nudging him affectionately.

Laurence smiled fondly at him again.

“Yes my dear,” he said stroking Temeraire’s nose, “ they are indeed wonderful.”

And with Temeraire happily observing and rambling about the fireworks, Laurence found that, finally, his worries of separation disappeared entirely. And he knew that whatever hardships they may face, they would face them together.


	2. Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even dragons get tired of the heat sometimes

The sun hung low in the sky when Lily’s formation flew back towards the covert from their short patrol. The air was still stifling hot, even at this hour and the setting sun was beating down on their backs.  
“Sir?” Martin said, climbing a little towards him, “Captain Harcourt is signalling for a rest, we are to set down on the beach a little way starboard.”  
“Thank you mister Martin” Laurence said, “Temeraire, did you hear?”  
“Yes,” Temeraire said turning his head towards him. “Do you think we might go swimming?” He asked with enthusiasm “it has been ages since we’ve swam in the sea.”  
“I don’t know if we have time for it, Temeraire” Laurence answered “ besides you have your harness to think of”  
“Oh i will be very careful” Temeraire said but he subsided, in the meantime the formation started to turn gracefully towards their resting place.  
The beach the were landing on was small, just barely able to hold the full formation, it was made in an outcropping of the white cliffs surrounding the coast.  
The dragons came down on the beach gratefully and as soon as the crews and the baggage they were carrying had de-boarded, maximus and Temeraire without waiting for approval dashed into the water splashing wildly.  
Laurence sighed, but didn’t call Temeraire back, Lily, though usually not a very fond swimmer, also made it into the water, making a pleased rumble as the water cooled her hide.  
Harcourt and Berkley came and stand with him to watch the dragons frolicking in the sea making huge waves, the younger officers had shed their coats and were now also engaged in a splashing battle.  
“Best let them cool down a little” Harcourt said “poor Lily had been so very warm”  
Berkley snorted  
“Maximus was complaining like a big child, the nonsense”. He said fondly.  
Laurence was just about to tell them Temeraire had been behaving no different when said dragon decided to make a mid-flight drop in the water, producing a huge wave that flooded the beach.  
Together with the very spot where Laurence and the other captains stood.  
They where drenched thoroughly, Laurence managed to turn his face away in time, but poor Harcourt had been standing face first into the wave and she was sputtering and coughing.  
Temeraire stood a little further into the water, head guiltily lowers near the water.  
“Sorry” he said when Laurence threw him a annoyed look, “I didn’t think it would hit you, but now that you are wet, surely you can go swimming with me?” He asked hopefully.  
Laurence sighed again, his coat was ruined.


	3. Temeraire's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temeraire becomes ten and Laurence and Tharaky have a little surprise for him.

It was a quiet morning in the manor, Laurence was already up, and walked the hallways. Soon the Manor would be up and busy, preparing for the festivities and the dragons that were to come today, but for now there was still some silence. Laurence silently opened the door to the library, walking through the bookcases to an all familiar spot. The Principia Mathematica, was on display on one of the bookshelves, Laurence picked it out with some ease. As he walked further into the library he picked out the other books he had in mind, their newest volume from gibbons, the Chinese stories the had gotten from Sir Edward Howe, and a little package wrapped In brown paper.

With these under his arm he walked towards the elegant Chinese styled pavilion. Temeraire was stil soundly asleep, as he should be, Laurence regarded him fondly for a moment.  
Ten, he thought, it had only been ten years and yet so much had happened. Temeraires hatching seemed ages ago now, and Laurence couldn’t imagine a life without him.  
He sat down on one of the comfortable benches near Temeraire’s head, and opened one of the books, the light of the sun was coming over the hills and the servants would be up in a little while.  
He sat there reading until two more hours had passed, there were some delicious smells coming from the kitchen.  
Temeraire awoke, his stomach growling.

“Oh that smells nice” He said, “Oh, good morning Laurence, have I made you wait?” he added, yawning tremendously.  
“Good morning my dear, and happy birthday” Laurence said smiling,  
“Oh,”Temeraire said again, “I had quite forgotten” he added abashed.  
“Then it is good we haven’t” Tharkay came walking into the pavilion “good morning Laurence, Happy tenth birthday Temeraire, I figured you where here, when I found the bed empty.” He added to Laurence.  
“Good morning Tenzing” Laurence responded fondly “I trust all is going well?”  
“Yes, the staff will bring our breakfast up in another hour or so, Temeraire, I hope you don’t mind us joining you?”  
“of course not, whyever would I mind?” Temeraire asked baffled “I rather think it would be quite nice”  
“Good,” Tharkay said smiling, “then I’ll be off, I will see you both at breakfast.” And he was off, Temeraire looked after him, abashed.  
“Temeraire” Laurence said drawing his attention, “would you like me to read to you while we wait for breakfast?”  
“Yes I would like that very much” Temeraire said shifting to let Laurence climb on his forearm.  
“I suggest we start with this” Laurence said revealing the package in brown paper, “it came in the mail for you yesterday, I believe it is from sir Howe”  
“Oh let’s open it at once” Temeraire said brighteyed, and he exclaimed happily when it revealed a little bejuweled leather book, describing all the eastern dragon races, with their respective history and use.

They spend the rest of the morning reading, and then finally, with a lot of bravado, the staff lead by the Chinese cooks, paraded in Temeraire’s breakfast. A whole cow, spitroasted just how Temeraire liked it and dressed in the Chinese fashion, finding the spices had taken up a month and had cost Laurence and Tharkay an arm and a leg, but seeing how happy it made Temeraire, it was all worth it in Laurence’s eyes.

After their shared breakfast Laurence read again to Temeraire from their new book, while Tharkay sat down against Temeraire sketching while he listened in.  
A hour later their quiet reading got disturbed by incoming wingbeats.

“Laurence, are we expecting someone?”Temeraire asked when Laurence closed the book and got up, before Laurence had a chance to answer however, Iskierka, Lily’s formation, volley and arkady and his crew came down in a loud cacophony of sounds.

“ Happy birthday Temeraire!” most of them chimed in unison.

“Oh, thank you!” Temeraire said baffled and excited, “Laurence how did you manage this?”  
“It wasn’t just my idea” Laurence answered “we all were involved, besides I would not be able to manage this on my own” and Temeraire nearly nudged him of his feet, receiving their congratulations enthusiastically. Most of them had even brought something for him, Volley came flying in a little late.  
“congrat Temrer! Here cow!” He said and dropped a dead cow in front of him, by wich Temeraire looked truly moved.  
Laurence and Tharkay both entertained their human guests, and with the dinner the servants hung up red and golden lantarns, and the tableware was a fine porcelain with golden accents for both humans and dragons.

After dinner the guests left one by one, saying their goodbyes graciously, and slowly peace returned to the manor.  
Temeraire laid down in his pavilion, sighing wistfully. Laurence walked towards him and stroked his nose.  
“Did you have a nice day dear?” he asked.  
“Oh, Laurence, it was famous, I wish everyday could be so” Temeraire answered nudging him lightly.  
“Very good,” Laurence said, “ I have one last surprise for you”  
“Laurence you shouldn’t have!” Temeraire said, obviously pleased when Laurence produced a large packet from behind his back.  
The packet contained a elegantly simple silver band for around Temeraires neck, designed specifically to fit with the familiar breastplate.  
Temeraire was overcome with joy, curling around Laurence, holding the necklace against the light to admire it’s shine.  
Laurence smiled and took hold of his unopened letters. The first one was from Jane Roland, as he opened it up and read the first few sentences, he stilled, paling.  
He reread the letter a few times not quite believing what he read.

_…and as Temeraire has just become ten years of age I hope you still remember our conversation all those years ago. If you do not however, I will not beat around the bush, you need to think about an heir to replace you…_

“Laurence? Is something wrong?” Temeraire asked him, and Laurence just stared at the letter.  
When Tharkay finally came and took it out of his hands, and read it. Even he paused and said.

“Damn.”


	4. Greatest treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temeraire heard a rumor, and Laurence sorta pays for it.

He dreamt of a ship, it glided elegantly through the water, releasing broadside after broadside in a steady rhythm, leaving a trail of after her like a woman’s skirt. When she came close enough Laurence stretched his neck to read her name, painted elegantly at her side in golden letters; HMS Temeraire.  
Suddenly a heavy weight lay on his chest, constricting his breathing, the elegant white sails of the Temeraire turned a beautiful sleek black with blue and grey markings, and two curious eyes looked up at him, “why are you frowning?”

Laurence opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, blinking away the events of the last week, the soothing motion of the Reliant ever present.  
The weight on his chest did not fade however, and as he looked down, he saw Temeraire contendly laying on his chest, curled up protectively over him and nearly with his nose against Laurence’s own.  
“Temeraire?” Laurence asked, “what are you doing?”  
“Oh, I am laying on you” Temeraire said simply, opening his blue eyes at him.  
“Yes, I can see that” Laurence replied dryly “I was just wondering why”  
“Well, you are my greatest treasure of course” Temeraire said in a tone that stated that it was obvious. “I overheard mr. Politt say dragons lay sleeping on their treasures.”  
“Oh” Was all Laurence could think to say, surprised, and, if he was honest with himself, a little touched.  
“Well, thank you?” he said, not really sure how to react, “it is only that you are a little heavy, you have grown quite a lot the past few days.”  
“Oh” Temeraire said a little sadly, “but then how am I supposed to protect you?”  
Laurence blinked at him a moment, “Well I am sure that if something happens I will be quite safe with you beside me” Laurence answered.  
“Well, I suppose” Temeraire said a little sadly.  
Laurence noticed he disliked seeing the little hatchling sad, he moved a little to the side of his hammock, making it swing dangerously.  
“We’ll tip!” Temeraire said in alarm, standing up on four legs to better keep his balance.  
“There, Laurence said, when he had arranged himself more to the side of the hammock, managing to keep them from falling. “you can lay beside me if would like.”  
Temeraire carefully laid his bulk down beside him, but keeping a wing and his tail around Laurence, as if he was afraid he might just disappear.  
“Thank you” He said drowsily  
“Your welcome” Laurence replied, but Temeraire’s eyes had already closed, and his breath was coming in a steady rhythm sound quite like bellows.  
Laurence caught himself smiling fondly at the little dragon before falling asleep as well.

The next morning he woke up with the little dragon again curled up on his chest, and his tail wrapped under his head like a pillow.


	5. Crushing Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a follow up to greatest treasure

The lantern light flickered as Laurence closed the book on gemstones, the weather at Madeira was still stifling hot, even as dark had already fallen.   
“Laurence? Will you sleep here?” Temeraire asked before Laurence could get up.   
“The weather is very nice”   
“Very well” Laurence said “I’ll go get some old blankets” and he got up and walked towards the little cottage.  
When he came back Temeraire had arranged himself so that Laurence could lie comfortably next to him, on a patch of grass that had not died from the heat yet.  
Laurence put down his blankets thankfully, he had left his coat and waistcoat already inside where they wouldn’t be crumpled, and had put on something old for the night.  
“Goodnight Laurence” Temeraire said when he had finally settled.  
“Goodnight Temeraire” Laurence said patting the dragons flank, the dragon made a pleased sound.  
Not soon after Laurence drifted to sleep, despite the heat, the dragons breath soothing him like the sound of waves.

Later in the night, he awoke again, feeling an almost crushing weight on his chest and legs.   
Temeraire had decided to put his fingertips on him, resting his head on his forehands like a great dog, the big claws lay high over his head, creating holes in the grass.  
He couldn’t feel his legs, nor breathe.  
He quickly patted the hide closest to him, struggling.  
“Oh!” Temeraire said startled, and quickly drawing away.  
Laurence rolled on his side, heaving, thankfully regaining the feeling in his legs.  
“I am sorry! Are you well?” Temeraire said nosing at him anxiously.  
“Yes” Laurence said finding his breath, “but you have to be careful” he warned, straightening .  
“You are not small anymore, and laying on me will not end well” he put his hand on the worried dragons snout, still out of breath.   
“I am sorry, I did not think…” Temeraire said turning his head away, “Are you angry with me?” he asked silently, not daring to look at him.  
“No” Laurence said and sighed, raising a dragon would be a lot more trouble than he thought.


	6. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland thinks about her relationship with Laurence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta trying to find Roland's voice so dont take it too seriously!

Jane didn’t think of herself as lovesick, she’d never had the pleasure.  
She was not too proud however to admit however that she had had her own fair share of girlish crushes in her time. Her first being the captain of the first dragon she ever served with, Captain Harvey, with his hazel eyes and brown hair that shined bronze in the sunlight. But he had been a vulgar man, and the crush had soon disappeared when she had seen him become a little too handsy with one of her peers.  
The father of little dear Emily had been a mere practicality, at least that is what she had told herself when she took the sandy-haired broad shouldered lieutenant of Mortiferus into her bed.  
A little later on she could admit to herself that she did have a little crush on him and his loud laugh.

He was very different from the man sleeping next to her now however, with his golden locks and sea blue eyes, with more scars on his back than she’d ever seen a man wear. And manners that made her feel like a lady.  
No, Laurence wasn’t quite like her usual little crushes.  
And while he had become a very dear friend, she admitted at least to herself that her regard for him felt like more than that. And the word “crush” felt rather insignificant.  
Jane looked at Laurence’s sleeping form, covers revealing his nudity to the waist.   
She leaned onto his lower back, tracing the scars one after another, imagining how they got there.  
Laurence murmured quietly, turning his head to look at her, barley awake. Jan pressed a kiss on one of the scars she’d been tracing, marvelling at the shudder it send down his spine.  
“Sleep” She whispered to him, “There is a long day ahead.”  
He snorted and watched her trace his scars just a while longer until his eyes slid close again.  
Roland you sentimental old sod, she thought to herself.

Before she met him she had already heard of him of course. The rumours had depicted him as aviators always depicted naval men. Stern, stiff-necked and looking down on everyone and everything, a real lordling. Roland wasn’t someone to rely on rumours however and thus didn’t pay them any mind. The only thing that interested her was his dragon, and the place little Emily had managed to get on his crew.  
Thus she hadn’t given him much thought when he came to the covert.   
But when Emily had come back to her when her leave to town was denied, she did spare him a thought, and not a pleasant one.  
It was absurd she had thought walking briskly through the covert, that her daughter had evidently been denied leave on base of the nonsense of her sex, seeing as the other young men of Temeraire’s crew did get their leave.   
She wasn’t proud to admit, even to herself, that when she approached the man, she had been a tad too distracted by those blue eyes to speak as harshly as she had meant to.  
When he had flustered through an apology, she had warmed quickly to him, to Emily’s relief. And when she had spoken with him that evening she found him more compelling than she had imagined. His fond tales of his young dragon had spoken of his love for the beast, and in turn she had quickly grown fond of him.   
She wasn’t a creature of self-deceit, but it had made her feel a little childish to admit she was, in truth becoming fonder of him than she had meant to. And her thoughts dwelled on him more often than not, his blue eyes, broad shoulders and straight posture.  
It was all very silly, she thought to herself, to be feeling this way and not act on it. She wasn’t lovesick, she told herself, being lovesick was for the girls who attended balls and dreamed of being married.   
When Laurence came along one evening, trailing after Lenton as a lost puppy, as far as one could call him so, she had made her decision.  
He had certainly risen in estimation after their first night together. But she had been surprised to notice her feeling had only grown.  
And she enjoyed it, even through all the hardships and worry he and those feeling brought her.


End file.
